darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Tracking Radiation
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Slipstream was flying low in the sky in root mode, scanner in hand. She wasn't flying fast, but taking her time. She had picked this time to do so her black armor would blend into dark sky above. The scanner had led her on an interesting path thus far as it moved, sometimes weakening in spots and in others becoming stronger. It was the stronger traces she was focusing the scanner on. Her own personal scanners were at maximum, keeping her apprised of her surroundings. It would not do for her to miss an Autobot on patrol. A trio of mechs were making their way northwards across the bypass. Two were red and white - the third one jet black and putting off a lot of infrared radiation as they travelled along, the black one a little distance ahead of the other two as they cruised the empty roads. As Slipstream continues closer, the mechs slow a little bit, not wanting to attract too much attention it seems. Slipstream hmms as she picks up the radiation coming off of three figures below, she hovers in place to ascertain how much there is and if they are the reason behind the power grid issues. Hopefully the scanner would tell her if the three were causing power grid fluxes or not. There was little power in the area to tell, but the black one was putting off a lot more radiation - he was 'hot' and they slowed, now quite aware they were being tracked. The main one transmits "We have no quarrel with you today Decepticon, nor do we have anything worth stealing." Slipstream frowns as apparently they spotted her. "Are you aware you are giving off radiation?" she asks, keeping her distance as she hovers there and tweaking the scanner. "I am indeed. Tis why my companions follow a distance away." notes the mech evenly "I am shunting the energy off as fast as I can. Slipstream peers hard at the mech, "And how did you come to be irradiated hm?" she asks, "Why haven't you sought assistance from those pathetic Autobots?" "Because I do not need to. I became irradiated via close presence to another source of radiation." explains the mech coolly. "I absorbed it, now I am releasing it." Slipstream smiles a little to this, "You do realize you are affecting the power grid by letting that radiation off out here do you not?" she asks, "And what is this source hm, perhaps it needs to be taken off planet." "There is little harm out here though. Most of the power has long gone. Out here is better than in a major city, no?" the mech states "Taken off, or adjusted or shielded. There's several options as the source is rather important. " Slipstream tsks softly to the mech, she's still messing with the scanner to get all her readings she needs to track down the true source. "Still affect someone no matter where you go. As for the source being important, why keep it around. It is causing havoc all over the planet and it hasn't gotten any better." "A lot of things caused havoc at first. The First Fusion-cannon had a similar problem until we learned to shield it." explains the mech "My level of radiation is quite low on the scale. IT will fade by the time we get home. We will shield the source and all will return to normal. why does it matter to you?" Slipstream hmms softly, the mech had a point about the first fusion cannon. So this meant the source may be shielded, which could make her mission fail. This could not happen. "It is simple why it matters to me." a final tweak and she gets all the data she needs, "I bid you a goodbye." she then turns to follow the path of what she hopes will get her to the true source. "As always, sneaky Decepticon. Fare well then." the mech notes, not liking this turn of events Slipstream kept a scanner on the group, making sure they did not follow her or shoot at her as she flew away. Hoping to find the source, shielded or not. There had to be a power drain somewhere that explained a shield. That would be the key to her finding that source and finally have something to report to Megatron that pleased him. The three mechs remain quiet. They don’t try to stop her, and the black one in the front starts up, moving to zip along the road much faster now Slipstream continues on her task, not knowing or caring where those mechs go. Her mission must succeed, even if it meant she got injured. She tracks the trace of radiation carefully, letting the scanner show her the way. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Nobyl TP